


Tricks and Treats

by CosmoandWanda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, DJWifi, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Wonder woman and Superman costumes, and kisses





	

It was a long day. Mari knew it before it had actually started, having to wake up early to help with extra baking for the holiday. It was also the first year they were allowed to wear costumes for school, and she had spent most of the previous week working on her costume. Unfortunately, that morning was when she realized how much of her body it showed. As ladybug, she was used to tight clothes that didn’t hide much, but all of her legs were bare. She had added a cape to make the top school appropriate, and wrapped it around her as she looked in the mirror.

Halloween was on a monday this year, meaning Adrien would see her. Adrien would probably be in costume himself. The thought had her tugging at her costume, trying to see what others would when they looked at her. 

“Honey, you’re going to be late!” Sabine Dupain-Cheng’s head peeked through the trapdoor of the room. “Oh Mari, you look great! Let’s get a photo!”

“Mom! I’m already going to be late!” But Sabine was already pulling out her phone, snapping away as Marinette grabbed her bag, and rushed past her. It wasn't until she got to school that she realized her costume was still on. This realization was sparked by Alya shouting, “Damn girl, look at those legs!” Which naturally brought the eyes and attention of everyone standing nearby. Alya stood with Nino and Adrien, who openly gaped at Marinette. Their gaze caused her to squirm, but there wasn’t much else she could do. Their class had decided to dress as superheros. Alya was dressed as Ladybug, strong and fierce, while Nino stood next to her, clad in a Chat Noir costume. Adrien was Superman. That was a problem. Marinette was Wonderwoman. She pulled the edges of her cape around her as she climbed the steps towards them. Of course this would happen. So much for Lady Luck.

“Morning Girl! Your costume looks great!” 

“Yeah bro, totally sick! Did you make it?”

Her face flushed, partially with pride, but mostly with the realization Adrien’s silence was because he was staring at her, smiling. 

“Uh.. I.. yeah! I made it… thanks…” She hated how timid her voice came out, and was thankful when Alya pulled her into the school.

She was less thankful when Alya immediately turned to berate her.

“OH MY GOD you two are-”

“Alya No! We- I didn’t know!”

“Don’t tell me you aren’t thrilled.” 

Alya had her there, standing smugly as Marinette spluttered and blushed. Then, eventually, smiled.

“Okay. Yeah. I’m pretty happy. It’s like we were made to go together,”

Alya beamed at her friend. She had a long way to go before being ready for a relationship, but once she was, it would be so cute. Steps spooked the pair as Adrien and Nino walked towards their class, not noticing the corner the girls had tucked themselves into to gush.

“C’mon, what do you mean you’re not sure if you’re dating?” Adrien laughed, “You’re wearing matching costumes!”

“But man, I dunno… it’s not like Chat and LB are together, y’know?” Nino replied sheepishly.

Alya and Marinette faced each other, one giggling and the other very confused.

“He doesn’t know if we’re dating?” Alya whispered incredulously.

“You should probably fix that.” Marinette quipped slyly.

“What did you have in mind?” Alya asked her friend, mischief written all over their faces.  
They walked to class collaborating on their plan. Once through the door, it was set in motion.

“Don’t you think Chat Noir and Ladybug belong together?” Alya said loudly.

“Oh yeah, for sure, they’re partners for life.” It bothered Marinette to speak about her partner romantically, especially because she didn’t believe it. For Alya, it was a worthy sacrifice.

“Wouldn’t it be romantic of Chat Noir kissed Ladybug after a stressful akuma?” They were now at their desks, having passed the boys who both turned in to better hear the girls’ conversation.

“Chat Noir would never do that, he’d wait for Ladybug to make the first move.”

“But what if she tried and HE DIDN’T GET IT.”

The boys were paying rapt attention, and Nino’s ears pinked. Alya and Marinette shared a silent giggle at this, knowing their plan was working.

“Then she’d just have to be more direct I guess...”

The girls held their silence after this statement, pretending to be thinking while instead observing the effects their conversation had on Nino.  
They weren’t watching Adrien.

“But what if he didn’t want to misread her signals because she’s the best person he’s ever met and doesn’t want to mess up their partnership?” Burst from a very pink Adrien.

An unaccounted variable in the plan. Alya turned to look at Marinette, but she was too busy staring at Adrien.

“I-I don’t th-think that would happen. He doesn’t love her, you know.” Now Adrien was staring at Marinette. Alya was too, but it was more of a glare for abandoning their plan.

“He does! He loves her with all his heart! You can tell by how he looks at her!” 

“No! They’re partners, best friends. She would know if her partner was in love with her.”

Both Alya and Nino abandoned any other emotion aside from pure shock at Marinette’s full, clear sentence. Adrien, now heated, failed to notice the change.

“Well clearly she doesn’t or she would have said something!”

“What if she loves someone else and her civilian life and doesn’t want anyone but that person to like her!”

“Why are you talking like you know her?” The anger seeping into Adrien’s tone was enough to bring Marinette to a stop.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t..”

“ANYWAY THE POINT IS THIS,” Alys shouted as she reached for Nino, and pulled his lips to hers. “Oh my god of course we’re dating.”  
Nino sat down and mumbled something about how she could’ve just asked, while Marinette and Adrien sat blushing and upset.

“Mari, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get heated.” Adrien rushed out, turning to the poor withered looking girl.

“N-no! No! I’m sorry, you were just defending a possibility, it’s fine.”

Neither of them made eye contact.  
***

It had been a long day. Marinette and Adrien didn’t talk for the rest of the day, which wasn’t unusual, but felt more purposeful than not. Later, as ladybug, she sat on a rooftop waiting for her partner. Hey had decided to watch over the kids trick-or-treating, and he was late.

A soft thud signaled his arrival.

“Hey kitty, Happy Halloween! How are you?”

A pause, then “Happy Halloween. Did you dress up earlier?”

“Yep. Did you?”

“Yeah.”

There was a silence, more tense than their usual comfortable ones. She could feel his unease, and didn’t know how to make it better. She herself was still uneasy from her argument with Adrien, and hated how his words had crept under her skin. Did Chat love her? Was she too busy focusing on Adrien to notice? She always assumed that the flirting was just a part of their dynamic, part of his bravado. It didn’t mean anything. Did it?

“Hey Chat.”

“Yeah?” He replied quietly.

“Who’d you go as?” This question was more personal than most they talked about, because they generally avoided anything that could give clues to their identities. She felt this was safe, and a gesture of camaraderie that could put her chaton at ease.

“Superman. Most of my class was you though.” He seemed to smile at the memory.

“Mine too, though we had a few of you.”

“Who’d you dress up as?”

“Wonder Woman, but I kept my cape around me most of the day. I didn’t realize when I was making it that it would show so much… skin.” She sighed, unaware of how Chat froze next to her. “Someone else in my class went as Superman.”

Chat sat in pensive silence for a moment.  
“Someone in my class went as Wonder Woman.”

Ladybug froze, trying to tell herself it was a coincidence. If Chat was superman, and superman was Adrien, then that meant Adrien’s argument was also Chat’s argument. It meant… that he loved her. That wasn’t possible.

“Really?” was all she managed to squeak out.

“Yeah, she also made her costume. I thought it was funny we were a pair because I’ve always wanted to be better friends with her.”

Silence. A tentative glance at Chat confirmed that he was looking at her, as if investigating something. She settled her breath, and smiled at him.

“I find it hard to believe you would have trouble being her friend. Does the flirting not endear her?” She teased, attempting to be normal.

“Well, I think she’s sort of scared of me? It doesn’t make sense because she’s so brave, and honestly a little headstrong, but she seems frightened of me. Also, I don’t flirt with her.”

“Really? I didn’t know you could turn it off, chaton. I’ll keep that in mind.” She bumped his shoulder lightly.

“I only do it in front of you...” He stated. She thought for a moment about his words and their implications, but before she could think for too long her clapped his hands and stood.

“Ready?” He offered his hand to her and smiled. They leapt across the roofs, shouting to the kids down below. They ran through the streets, tossing candy at each other as they went. For a moment their conversation was forgotten, abandoned in favor of normal banter and actions. All the same, as fewer and fewer kids roamed the streets, it crept back. They walked along the railings of the Seine, silence from the streets filling the air between them. Chat paused and looked at his Lady. She was frowning slightly, steps guided slowly with the tip of her toe, as if she were dancing.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Her eyes snapped to his at the question, a small nod given almost entirely out of instinct. “When you were wonder woman, did your friends dress up too?”

Ladybug gave herself a second of consideration before answering. “My best friend and her boyfriend did. They wore a couple’s costume.” He half smiled at her answer, the expression not quite reaching his eyes. 

“My best friend and the girl he likes went as us She kissed him in front of the class.” Chat watched her eyes go wide and her mouth tighten into a line as she processed his answer.

“Adrien?” She whispered.

“Hey.” He said, suddenly a lot more scared. He hadn’t actually gotten past the mention of Alya in his plan, as that’s when the trick or treaters had all gone to bed. “Um. Mari? Right?”

Ladybug didn’t respond, instead choosing to stare at her partner, her best friend, who also happened to be her crush, and who also happened to confess his love to her earlier today. Not her. Ladybug. She chastised herself, stopping the hopes she already had from growing. 

“Um Mari? Are.. if you’re not okay with this.. I.. I know from our conversation earlier… what I’m trying to say is I can leave. If you’d like. Or.. need.” His gaze drooped lower and lower into the water as he spoke, trying hard not to let the hurt seep into his tone.

Ladybug tried to respond, to let her partner know that she wasn’t disappointed, she was scared, she wasn’t ready to know but she wasn’t upset that she did. Instead all that came out was, “YOU LOVE ME??”

Chat’s head jerked up in surprise at her sudden loudness, and stared at her incredulously.

“OF COURSE. Gosh Mari part of why I got so mad earlier is because I thought she- YOU- knew!! I-I thought that you knew and then you said that you might like someone else and I was SO sad and I- wait. Y-you do like… someone… else..” He had stood for the emphasis during the first part of his speech, and let his shoulders drop during his entire realization. It hurt Marinette to see her kitty in such pain, and with a slightly clearer confession making her brave, she took a deep breath and began.

“You-you silly cat! I like YOU- you- I don’t even know what! You thought I was scared of you? I am in LOVE with YOU and I got- I don’t- know could you NOT know? EVERYONE KNOWS ADRIEN. EVERYONE.” He looked at her as if she had grown a second head. “And Alya is going to be SO PISSED by the way! She guessed it was you but you you never flirt and make puns and cat you is MADE of those things and I just laughed at Alya and she was RIGHT and even though she won’t know if she ever finds out she’ll be so mad!” She stopped to take a breath, and turned to face Adrien. His kitty ears were pointed to her, and his tail was flicking slightly back and forth. “So… anyway, the whole point is…” she smiled shyly as she leaned in, and kissed him.

She pulled back, and was met with the most confused eyes.  
“Why’d you stop?” He asked, face splitting into a Cheshire grin.


End file.
